Brothers of Mine
by Finnov
Summary: Seven brothers with a terrible history. CATS fic. Please R


I Walk the Boundaries of Love and Confession: A Ripped Painting

"Munku? Can we just stay at the Junkyard tonight?" Pouncival asked as he slunk down the dark and muck filled alley. 

"No, Pounce. We can't. That would make things worse tomorrow." Munkustrap turned towards the small figure of his six-month-old brother. He winced at the sight of many scratches and bruises all about Pouncival's fragile form. 

"It would just make things worse." He muttered under his breath. In his heart he did want to take Pouncival back to the Junkyard and sleep in peace for one night. 

In the darkness, Munkustrap could make out the forms of five cats following him. They were his brothers Alonzo, Tugger, Mistoffelees, Tumblebrutus, and of course Pouncival. The seventh brother was Macavity, but he was not a Jellicle. 

The six brothers arrived in an almost pitch black alley. The walked in, Munkustrap stepped protectively over Pouncival's trembling body. A sharp blow came from the left, knocking the wind out of Munkustrap and sent him flying through the air. He heard Pouncival yelp but knew not to interfere. Another blow came down upon Munkustrap, leaving a scar on the side of his face. 

The beating became more severe as time passed. It came soon to an abrupt halt, allowing the group to finally lay down to rest. Their parents backed off and went back to their warm bed inside of a family's empty dog house. 

Munkustrap stepped back and went to Pouncival. He was crying and laying on the ground, covered in his own blood. Munkustrap lay down protectively around him, letting his fur give heat and comfort to the young one. Pouncival snuggled into Munkustrap's fur, finding refuge there.

Munkustrap licked away the blood and covered the scars the best he could, then he laid down to sleep. 

Pouncival awoke with a start, glancing around at his sleeping family. Alonzo was wrapped protectively around Tumble, and Tugger and Misto looked like one body because on Misto's black fur. (His face was hidden.) Munku shifted uncomfortably, the lack of heat from Pouncival made worried him. Pouncival laid down again but did not sleep, for dawn was peeking over the horizon. 

Pouncival laid his head on his left paw, wincing as the pain flared in him. Last night he had been thrown onto his paw, and feared it was broken. He began to gingerly lick it in spite of the tingles of pain that shocked him.

Munku sifted again and sat up. Seeing the rising sun he went to awaken the others. Low grumbles and many complaints followed him. 

Pouncival stood up, stretched the best he could, and then limped over the Munku. Munku turned around and noticing the limp whispered:

"What's wrong with your foot?"

"I think it's broken." Pouncival responded. 

Munku looked at him sympathetically. He gave Pouncival a quick nuzzle and then lifted him off his feet. The others were fully awake now, and could plainly see the lanky silhouette form of Macavity, whom was there with their parents by day. He nodded them off and laid down in front of the dog house, his ginger fur shining the new sunlight. 

They headed off, not a word exchanged. To prevent anyone of knowing of their biological bonds they entered the Jellicle Junkyard at different times, through an entry they had made. They did this so that no one would pity them because of their parents abusive behavior towards them, also so no one knew of their relation with Macavity. 

Munkustrap went first through their entry. He jumped through a hole in the fence around the junkyard, and through a maze of trash. Pouncival was next. Then Tugger, Misto, Tumble, and Alonzo would follow. The path was difficult to walk through. Once you got in there was a pile of junk in front of you. You would climb under a bike, and then over refrigerator, and so on like that until they reached the main opening, in which they would pretend to enter from. 

Pouncival decided to lounge about on the hood of the old Ford while all the other kits were playing. Relaxing the aching paw seemed to do some good. No one bothered him, and he, in turn, did not bother them. 

Victoria was searching for someone to talk to. All her queen-friends were playing tag with Plato, Misto, and Tumble. So who else her age did that leave? Pouncival. The only problem was the Pouncival was the reason she needed to talk to someone. For some strange reason Victoria had found herself ogling over Pouncival, the little prankster. He didn't seem to be playing pranks though, in fact he wasn't doing anything. So Victoria naturally made her way towards him.

Pouncival raised his head to see Victoria coming towards him. Vicky had made several toms drop their mouths open in awe, with her grace and pure white coat. Why was she, of ALL cats, heading towards HIM? It gave Pouncival a bigger surprise when she hopped up next to him.

"How's it going Pounce?" Vicky asked.

"Um, er…" Pouncival knew he wasn't the only tom she had made stutter. "Fine, I guess." 

"You guess?"

"My paw hurts a bit." Pouncival was beginning to lean backwards as Victoria got closer to him. 

"Oh, let me have a look." Vicky said, reaching out at the limp paw. 

"No!" Vicky looked up questionably. "It's just fine." 

"But I thought you said…" 

"Oh, forget it!" 

Vicky smiled and rubbed up against him, slightly surprised how, broken… he felt. His skin felt scarred beneath his fur. This puzzled Vicky, but she did not bother him about it. 

Vicky spent the whole day talking with Pouncival. As the sun dipped low behind the trees Pouncival stood up. "I hafta go." he said. 

Vicky smiled and stood up also. She walked over and gave Pouncival an affectionate nuzzle. She snuggled against his neck. When she opened her eyes, Pouncival looked as though he was going to faint. She grinned, she did have that effect on some people. 

"See ya tomorrow." She said. He nodded, and then walked out of the Junkyard.

Pouncival lay down on a crate in the alley he waited for Munkustrap in. Above him he could here a man explaining a few things to a young girl, probably visiting for the first time. He listened intently, for the man was warning the girl about cats.

"The first cat I want you to avoid is named Macavity. Don't pick him up, he would hurt you. The second cat I want you to avoid, is a cat called Gin. He's a silver tabby, and he wears a spiked collar. In fact, avoid his posy too." 

Pouncival stopped listening. All the man was doing was informing the girl to avoid trouble with Munkustrap. **I guess our little family is a little trouble to those men at the docks.** he thought, a smile on his face. It was right then that Munku decided to show up. 


End file.
